Hold
by Aiko Blue
Summary: kau mungkin hanya menggengam tanganku sesaat, tapi kau menggenggam hatiku selamanya. —[NejiTen]


— **x—**

" **Hold"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO** _belong's to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Hold ©** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

— **x—**

Neji tersenyum, membisik halus di telinganya.

"Aku Pilot. Takdirku adalah _terbang_."

Tapi Tenten tak dapat membalasnya. Suara rendah Neji menyedot habis udara dalam paru-parunya. Napasnya sesak, pita suaranya tersumbat oleh gumpalan kecemasan dan rasa takut. Neji mundur satu langkah, menatapnya tepat di manik mata. Tersnyum miring. Senyum arogan penuh percaya diri seolah ia bisa menaklukkan seluruh dunia. Namun, binar matanya berbeda; ada untaian frasa yang paling Tenten _benci_ di sana.

 _Selamat tinggal._

Ia ingin menjerit, namun suaranya lenyap. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak. Sementara Neji kembali mengambil langkah mundur, kian menjauh. Sang pilot muda memberinya gerakan hormat, lalu membalikkan badan, dan berlalu pergi.

 _Tunggu!_

Pijakan demi pijakan. Ia mendapati Neji yang kian menjauh dan mengecil dalam pandangan. Langkahnya begitu yakin, seolah tak akan mampu berputar dan berbalik lagi. Semesta membuat bentangan jarak di antara mereka kian melebar, dan asanya kian membesar seiring jarak yang diambil Neji.

 _Jangan_!

Teriakan itu tak mampu keluar. Hanya menusuk tenggkorokkannya, membuat jalur luka sampai ke area jantung dan hatinya. Neji telah sampai pada ujung tangga. Berdiri diam dalam beberapa sekon yang tak mampu dikejar Tenten. Lalu pemuda bermarga Hyuuga menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup.

Sekuat apapun Tenten berusaha, ia tak bisa mengejar.

Pesawatnya. Baling-baling mulai berputar, roda-roda kecil melaju mulus di jalan beraspal. Kian cepat, kian jauh. Bagian depan pesawat terangkat, berlanjut ke bagian tengah, belakang, dan roda-roda mengatup ke dalam. Mesin raksasa itu menggantung di udara. Suara deru mesin menjerit dalam telinganya, memecah pembuluh darahnya—

—dan ledakan.

Dalam satu tarikan napas, Tenten terbangun.

Duduk tegak di ranjangnya, terengah-engah seolah baru saja berlari jutaan kilometer. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, banjir keringat dan rasa takut. Tenten menggigil, meremas seprainya erat, mengigit bibir untuk meredam teriakannya sendiri.

Tenten merilik ke arah jamdinding, jarum pendek mengarah tepat ke angka dua sementara yang lebih panjang menunjuk ke angka tiga. Ia menghela napas berat, menarik tali lampu tidurnya hingga menyala.

 _Mimpi buruk. Hanya mimpi buruk_. Tenten merapalkannya dalam hati berulang-ulang seperti mantra. Menyelipkan harapan kata-kata itu mampu menghipnotis seisi otaknya agar berhenti mengolah cerita-cerita mengerikan seperti itu. _Benar_ , hanya mimpi. Semua itu hanya mimpi. Ia tahu saat ini Neji ada di dalam kamarnya, sedang tertidur lelap di tengah-tengah koleksi _action figure_ Captain Amerika miliknya.

Tenten menarik napas panjang, menghembukannya secara teratur selama beberapa kali. Ia menata semua perasaannya yang berhamburan bersama rasa panik dan kecemasan berlebih. _Tenang_ , gadis itu menepuk dadanya tiga kali dengan kepalan tangannya. Berharap sesak yang menghimpit dadanya segera memudar.

 _ **Drrrttt.. drrrttt..**_

Tenten menoleh spontan ke arah nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ponselnya baru saja bergetar. Layarnya menyala dan lampu kecil pada bagian atas berkedip-kedip biru. Gadis itu membuang napas singkat dan meraih ponselnya.

" _Hai_ , _moshi-moshi_?"

" _Tenten?"_

 _Suara ini.._ Tenten memejamkan mata, menghembsukan napas panjang seraya kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dia atas tumpukan bantal.

" _Ne_ , kenapa telepon malam-malam begini? Ada masalah?"

" _Ada masalah matamu! Kau yang kenapa? Lampu kamarmu tiba-tiba menyala."_

Tenten membelalak, menoleh celat ke arah jendela kamarnya yang tertutup tirai. Namun ia tetap bisa melihat dari balik tirai itu bahwa sebuah rungan tepat di hadapan rumahnya kini masih menyala terang.

"Neji, Kau belum tidur?!"

" _Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"_

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!"

" _Hm?"_

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, meraih satu boneka panda yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya, lalu memeluknya erat.

"—Ya."

Tenten bisa mendengan helaan napas Neji melelui telepon.

" _Jangan dipikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja, dan akan selalu baik-baik saja. Berhentilah mencemaskan hal yang—"_

"Aku takut."

Baik Tenten maupun Neji sama-sama bungkam. Tak ada apapun kecuali suara napas mereka yang saling bersahutan melalui sambungan telepon. Hanya hening dilingkupi oleh kabut asa yang begitu tebal, menggerogoti keberanian dengan cara yang mengerikan hingga tak menyisakan apapun selain keringat dingin dan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Aku.. takut.." Teten menahan isaknya agar tak lepas, ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bayangan menyeramkan itu memutar film horror dalam benaknya. Potongan-potongan tubuh yang terpelanting bebas di udara, darah kering, dan serpihan pakaian hangus. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan Neji ada di sana. Menjadi partikel hancur yang mengabur bersama angin badai kepedihan bencana, ia tidak bisa membayangkan harus melihat Neji—

" _Jangan takut."_ Suara tenang Neji menyapu lukisan mengerian itu dari benaknya. _"Karena setiap kali kau takut, rasanya aku ingin segera berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu erat."_

Teten mendengus, tak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Gombal." Masih ada sisa jejak horror mengerikan mencengkram hatinya, namun secara bersamaan benaknya pun mengudara bebas ke angkasa.

" _Makannya jangan takut. Sejauh dan seindah apapun langit tempat pesawatku mengudara, yang paling aku sukai hanya ketika bisa berjalan sambil menggenggam tanganmu. Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu, aku melupakan langit, rasanya aku ingin berjalan selalamnya. Aku ingin terus menggengam tanganmu. Bahkan jika daratannya habis dan mulai muncul lautan, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya."_

Tenten menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Jantungnya berdetak begitu tak beraturan. Rasa cemas berganti bahagia dalam waktu yang sulit ditakar.

"Berhentilah menggombal dan tidur, Neji."

" _Aku serius!"_

"Aku juga serius! Tidurlah, kau harus tidur."

Suara helaan napas menjawabnya dari sebrang telepon. _"Oke. Kau juga tidur. Aku tidak ingin melihat kantung mata di wajah pengantinku besok pagi."_

"Neji—"

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

A/N: Terus apa maksudnya? Malah ngerandom gak jelas gini, hisk :'D

 _RnR kudasaii.._


End file.
